Orgulho & Gordura
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: "Eu não queria ouvir aquilo da minha melhor amiga. Já bastava aquele bastardo ter dito aquilo na minha cara. E eu não estava tão mal assim. A culpa não era minha se naquela cidade só havia modelos anoréxicas e lindas."


**Orgulho & Gordura**

**.**

.

- Vai lá e pede desculpas pra ele. – Insistiu Tenten, empurrando-me na direção de meu namorado (talvez ex, mas eu não tinha certeza).

- Não. Mesmo. – Falei sem me mexer, fingindo ignorá-lo. Eu _também _tinha orgulho.

Se ele quiser fazer as pazes, ele que venha me pedir perdão.

- Mas foi você que errou! – Ops, tinha dito a última frase em voz alta. – Você o xingou de grosso, arrogante, nojento, monstro, perverso, energúmeno, ridículo, babaca, estúpido, esdrúxulo, imbecil, panaca, otário, cafajeste, cachorro...

- Ok! – Falei, interrompendo-a. – Eu falei o que ele é mesmo, sou sincera.

- Ser sincera é diferente de ser grossa, e você o ama mesmo ele tendo uma porrada de defeitos, assim como ele te ama independente de você ser gor...

Gritei, interrompendo a última sílaba da horrenda palavra.

- Gor... – Gritei de novo, e ela me lançou um olhar de ódio. Ok, eu estava sendo infantil, mas eu não queria ouvir aquilo da minha melhor amiga. Já bastava aquele bastardo ter dito aquilo na minha cara. E eu não estava _tão mal _assim. A culpa não era minha se naquela cidade só havia modelos anoréxicas e lindas.

- Sakura. – Ino aproximou-se, abraçando minha cintura como se fôssemos velhas amigas. – Soube que você e Sasuke brigaram...

Senti quando ela beliscou minha barriga, e depois se afastou, gargalhando.

- Graças a Deus. – Ela falou, controlando a risada. – Agora vou mostrar pra ele o que é uma garota gostosa e bonita de verdade.

Levantou parte da blusa e enfiou a ponta no decote, mostrando a barriga e as protuberantes costelas, transformando a roupa de cima em um top. O _piercing_ no umbigo brilhava. Ela seguiu até onde estava Sasuke, com passos firmes, o salto rosa batendo no chão elegantemente.

Apertei a ponte do nariz, irada. Aquela _baixinha magrela maldita_. Tenten olhou para mim, prevendo meu acesso de raiva. Ela se aproximou, mas eu saí de perto imediatamente. Tudo bem, eu não podia usar um piercing no umbigo por não ser tão magra, e não podia usar saltos por já ser muito alta... Mas o namorado era **meu**!

Ah, foda-se o orgulho. E foda-se essa garota.

- Ino. – Falei, quando já estava mais perto dela. Ela virou-se em minha direção. Eu normalmente teria dito apenas "Sai de perto dele", ou "Vá embora". Mas a raiva era grande demais. Então simplesmente meti um soco bem no meio do rosto dela.

- Mas que merda você está fazendo? – Ela berrou pra mim, histérica.

- Marcando território. – Beleza. Não sei de onde saiu essa, mas não foi de todo ruim.

Ela avançou, com os olhos injetados de ódio. Pouco antes de ela pular em cima de mim e começar a puxar meu cabelo, eu ainda pensei:

_Brigar por um garoto é algo tão idiota. _

Mas já não tinha mais opção. E se perguntassem, eu estava brigando por ela ter falado dos meus quilinhos a mais.

Dois garotos saíram do meio da multidão e nos seguraram, interrompendo a pancadaria. Fiquei brava, eu queria acabar com ela na frente de todo mundo. Chutei a canela do garoto atrás de mim, sem querer saber quem era, e parti pra cima de Ino, ignorando o fato de que ela estava imobilizada pelo outro menino. Dane-se, ela merecia ser espancada.

- Sakura. – O garoto que estava me segurando anteriormente disse, agarrando meus braços de novo. – _Sakura._

Oh, merda. O tom impassível e ainda assim quase melódico denunciava que aquele era Sasuke. Eu estava com raiva dele também, então continuei tentando me soltar. Ino já estava sendo levada (para enfermaria? Diretoria? Ah, dane-se), mas eu ainda queria chutar o rosto dela até que seu nariz de porco afundasse, então, esperneei nos braços de Sasuke, dessa vez inutilmente.

- Podem ir embora! – Ele gritou. – Não tem mais nada pra vocês verem aqui.

Várias das pessoas que nos cercavam se afastaram. Sasuke já fora conhecido por se meter em muitas brigas naquela cidade, por isso ele havia adquirido um tipo de respeito com todos.

Ele continuou me segurando, enquanto eu esperneava, chutava, dava cotoveladas, xingava e reclamava. Minhas forças foram dissipando-se, e ele agora apenas segurava meus braços, e eu estava parada, apenas controlando a respiração.

- Mais calma? – Tive vontade de cuspir na cara dele.

- Nem um pouco. Me solta. – Falei.

- Eu não falei aquilo por mal. – Ele se referia à palavra proibida.

- Não quero ter uma DR agora. – Resmunguei.

- _Sakura_. – Usou o mesmo tom impassível de antes. – Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é. Se eu quisesse qualquer outra, eu estaria atrás dela, mas eu quero você.

Bufei. Nunca admitiria que aquilo tinha sido fofo da parte dele.

- Deixe de ser orgulhosa.

- Orgulhosa porra nenhuma! – Falei, me debatendo em seus braços. Ele me segurou com mais força. – Ouça: Não quero conversar com você, você está me _forçando_ a isso, me segurando. Não acha que é um pouco demais?

Eu soube que ele tinha ficado chateado quando seus braços afrouxaram ao meu redor. No meu íntimo, tive vontade de pedir desculpas, mas eu ainda estava muito nervosa.

- Por que você estava brigando com Ino? – Ele perguntou, e sua pele ainda tocava a minha, apesar de ele já não segurar meus braços com tanta força.

- Por nada. – Respondi impulsivamente. _Por nada_. É definitivamente a pior coisa que eu poderia dizer. Agora ele saberia que era por ele. Merda, merda, merda. – Não era por você, antes que fique se achando. Você é gostoso, mas não está com essa bola toda.

Puxei meus braços para baixo, me livrando dele. Virei-me e o encarei, já que ele era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto que eu.

- Por que você estava brigando com a Ino? – Repetiu.

- Já respondi.

- Sem a porcaria do orgulho, responda sem ele.

Bufei.

- Porque ela me chamou de gorda. – Falei. – Indiretamente.

- Eu te chamei de gorda e nem por isso você me espancou. Só me xingou. Por que você estava brigando com Ino? - Porra de garoto esperto.

- _Porque sim_. – Falei, com raiva.

- Não me faça repetir a pergunta de novo. – Por que ele conseguia o controle da situação com tanta facilidade?

- Porque ela ia dar em cima de você. – Falei, fechando as mãos em punho. Se eu tivesse unhas, elas teriam perfurado minha palma.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Eu também. Ia me virar pra ir embora. Ele não estava me segurando mais, então eu podia ir embora. A questão era a seguir: Eu _não queria _ir embora. Queria ficar ali, nem que fosse pra vê-lo respirar.

- Graças a Deus. – Ele falou, parecendo realmente aliviado, dando um suspiro e depois rindo nervosamente. – Não está brava o suficiente pra deixar de gostar de mim.

Comprimi os lábios, sentindo vontade de chorar por algum motivo desconhecido. Parte de mim dizia para pular nele e arrancar seus olhos. A outra parte dizia para eu pular nele e beijá-lo até que nós desmaiássemos por falta de ar.

- Desculpa. – Ele falou. – Eu sugeri que fôssemos á academia juntos, pra ficarmos mais tempo juntos, não queria insinuar nada.

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Ok, talvez um pouco. Mas é sério. – Ele me abraçou pela cintura. Fiz menção de afastá-lo, mas apenas passei meus braços por seu pescoço, olhando-o nos olhos. – Você é perfeita pra mim do jeito que é.

Babaca estúpido.

Movi-me para frente e o beijei.

_Há! _Pensei, antes de me perder completamente nos lábios dele _Toma na cara, Tenten, não precisei pedir desculpas. _

**.**

**.**

**Eu realmente não tenho ideia de onde saiu essa fanfic. Foi uma viagem total. Achei-a divertida e resolvi postá-la, espero que vocês gostem. Estou meio deprimida porque Anônimos vai acabar, então estou afogando minhas mágoas escrevendo one-shots. É, pois é.**

**Um beijo para todos s2.**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_14/04/2012._


End file.
